The biggest loser DBZ style
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Yajirobe and Buu want to lose weight. Goku and Vegeta help them but make a bet. What is the bet and who would win? Read to find out. Review if you want, I'm not forcing you, but Il'd really apreciate it. Implied Vegeta/Goku and Yajirobe/Korin.


My brother and I were acting really stupid when I thought of this. So, if you don't like it, I can totally understand.

'_I_ want to change trainers' Yajirobe cried cowardly while running away from Vegetas blasts.

'Shut up you little freak. You've been complaining all month. Now pump those pathetic excuses for legs! MOVE IT' Vegeta screamed, making his blasts go faster which made Yajirobe run faster. He could see Goku and Marjin Buu off in the distant just sitting and looking peaceful. Were they doing yoga?

'Can I have a break?' Yajiobe called out without thinking.

'No may not have a break!' Vegeta screamed. 'Because of that insolent behavior, give me 1000 pushups. NOW!!' Yajirobe didn't want to anger Vegeta anymore any futher so he immediately went into his pushup position.

'1,2,3,' he called out while doing the pushups. He heard an evil laugh.

'You'll be here all day. I'm going to go see if that woman has made me lunch yet. When I get back, you better be finished!' Vegeta flew off leaving Yajirobi.

'50, 51, 52.' The only reassurance that he got was that it would totally be worth it.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ DBZDBZDBZ

Elsewhere, Marjin Buu and Goku were concentrating on releasing their chakras.

'Breathe in and out' Goku said and Buu did what he was told. Goku was so relaxed and thinking about the bet he made with Vegeta.

_Vegeta and Goku were having a sparing match and as usual, Goku was winning. He heard someone call his name from the ground so they stopped the game and flew down. It was Buu and Yajirobe._

_'Hey Yaj, how are you?' He asked vibrantly._

_'Not so well. Korin kicked me out of the tower' Goku heard a stifled laugh from Vegeta._

_'Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?'_

_'Well, he said that he thought I should lose weight and I can only go back if I had the body of a god, so naturally, I came here. Will you train me?' Yajirobe asked hopefully._

_'Sure, I guess so. But I mean it will be a bit difficult seeing as I'm already training Buu.' Yajirobe saddened. 'I know, Vegeta, can you train him?' They all turned to Vegeta and waited for an answer._

_'Sure, I don't see why not.' Everyone was surprised. Vegeta actually helping someone and doing what Goku said. 'But let's make it a little interesting.' He put on a villainous smile that he hadn't used since he was, well, a villain. 'Let's make a bet Goku.'_

_'What type of bet Vegeta?' Goku asked stupidly._

_'The trainer, whose fatty has lost the least weight percentage in a month's time, will have to go a day wearing a pink tutu. 'Vegeta laughed, the thought of Goku in a tutu was hilarious, after all, there was no way he was going to loose._

_'Ok Vegeta, it's a bet.'_

'Goku?' Goku snapped out of his flashback.

'Yes Buu.'

'Do you think I've lost enough weight?' Goku chuckled.

'Yeah, I think so.'

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ DBZDBZDBZ

'Nice to know you too finally showed up' Yajirobe laughed as Goku and Buu showed up.

'Yeah yeah yeah, can we get this over with? I heard that on tonight's episode of "Dbendrall" Vicki comes out of her coma' Goku said excited.

'Vicki was in a coma?' Vegeta asked.

'Yeah, Rob shot her'

'Isn't Rob dead?'

'No, that was his long lost brother Steve.'

'Oh.' Vegeta paused, taking in all this new knowledge. 'Anyway, we should weigh the fatsos before getting your dress size. Fudgey, you're up first.' Quickly and nervously, Yajirobe ran onto the scales.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ DBZDBZDBZ

'Gained wait .How in HFIL could you have gained wait?' Vegeta asked frustrated while he was trying to sit down but the frills on the tutu were making it extremely difficult. Yajirobe shrugged and everyone laughed.

'If it's any consolation, I think the tutu makes you look very cute' Goku laughed and gave Vegeta a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.


End file.
